Spartacus: Legends
Spartacus: Legends è un action game e picchiaduro basato sulla serie Spartacus. Rilasciato sulle piattaforme PlayStation ed Xbox 360 il 26 Giugno 2013, sviluppato da Kung Fu Factory e pubblicato dalla Ubisoft. Trama Il gioco si svolge molto probabilmente dopo gli eventi di Spartacus: La Guerra dei Dannati con la possibilità di acquistare il ludus di Batiato. Il giocatore assume il ruolo di Lanista ed uno dei gladiatori per combattere, il giocatore deve comprare, addestrare, ed equipaggiare un gruppo di guerrieri inviadoli nell'arena per combattere. Mentre la storia progredisce il giocatore può affrontare avversari più forti e guadagnare ricompense migliori, l'obbiettivo è quello di diventare famoso e prestigioso più possibile mantenendo il ludus e i gladiatori. Caratteristiche principali *'Combattimenti intensi e brutali': Il giocatore parteciperà ad alcuni dei combattimenti più cruenti e spietati per vivere o morire per l'onore del lanista. *'Multiplayer online ed offline': L'obbiettivo è conquistare la vetta delle classifiche online sconfiggendo gli amici, i nemici ed i migliori giocatori del mondo. *'Personalizzazione di armi ed equipaggiamento': Il giocatore può potenziare i gladiatori con alcuni armi letali dando libero sfogo a tutto il loro furore. *'Vestire i panni del Lanista': Il giocatore può addestrare i suoi gladiatori con più di 8 stili di combattimento differenti e la scelta tra migliaia di combinazioni di armi per creare i gladiatori definitivi. *'Free-to-Play': Qualsiasi persona può scaricare gratuitamente il gioco sul sito della Ubisoft e distribuito da Microsoft per Xbox Live e PlayStation Network. *'Sfide settimanali': Il giocatore può affrontare una epica serie di sfide settimanali per riuscire ad entrare nelle classifiche mondiali e mostrare le proprie abilità. Personaggi della Serie Televisiva *Spartacus *Crisso *Enomao *Ixion *Masone Stili di Combattimento Lo stile di combattimento può essere raggiunto quando viene reclutato un gladiatore che pratisce il suddetto stile, una volta sconfitti guerrieri leggendari o gladiatori si finirà per avere accesso a reclutare combattenti con uno specifico stile di combattimento, è possibile reclutarli quando determinate opzioni sono libere oppure avere a disposizione opzioni supplementari che costeranno argento. *Spada & Scudo *Lancia & Scudo *Doppi Pugnali *Spada a due mani *Due Spade *Martello a due mani *Tridente a due mani *Disarmato Basta vincere una partita contro tutti gli stili ed il posto più facile per vincere è l'Extremus District e la possibilità di acquistare slot o varie opzioni di armi, armature o stili di combattimento cambia a seconda delle modalità, difficoltà e avanzamento del gioco che porta a sbloccare varie opzioni attraverso quantità di argento e oro. Vantaggi di gioco Ogni volta che viene ucciso un avversario si ottiene un vantaggio, avversari speciali comportano vantaggi speciali rispetto a quelli più comuni, il numero dei punti vantaggio viene differenziato con diversi colori come gli stessi gladiatori e le armi hanno tra cui grigio, verde e blu, questi ultimi vengono visualizzati solo durante i combattimenti nel Ludus. In aggiunta i punti vantaggio possono essere acquistati tramite oro per personalizzare e potenziare i propri gladiatori. *'Agile Sentinel': Riacquista completamente la difesa dopo una schivata. *'Amateur's Affliction': Rigenerazione 5%. *'Apollo's Blessing': Rigenerazione 25%. *'Armor of the Crowd': Invulnerabile per 8 secondi. *'Balanced Mind': +10% Danno quando la salute è alta. *'Beneath Your Feet': Permette di rialzarsi subito dopo essere stati stesi da un colpo. *'Bite of Cerberus': Colpo critico che permette all'avversario di sanguinare il 5% per 5 secondi. *'Blade Hunter': +15% Danno, +5% Velocità, +7% Riduzione Danni, +10% Recupero Salute contro avversari armati di spada. *'Callous': +15% Resistenza Danno. *'Coward's Burden': Aumento Danno fino +30%. *'Crowd's Embrace': Blocco di tutti i tentativi di afferramento quando il favore della folla è alto. *'Curse of Janus': Guadagnare il favore della folla lanciando l'avversario. *'Defense of the Crowd': Difesa illimitata per 12 secondi. *'Devourer': Guadagnare il favore della folla schivando l'avversario. *'Doctore's Focus': Probabilità Colpo Critico +15%, Danni Colpo Critico +30% *'Dog's Fortune': Probabilità Colpo Critico +40%, Danni Colpo Critico +40%. *'Dull Edge': +10% Danno, +5% Velocità, +7% Riduzione Danni, +10% Recupero Danni contro avversari armati di spada e pugnale. *'Enraged': Quando la Difesa dell'avversario è scoperta +25% Danni per 8 secondi, Sblocca Otho The Savage in Insulae Livello 5. *'Fearless Fists': Le potenzialità del proprio gladiatore verranno aumentate trovandosi disarmato. *'Forced Entry': +10% Danno per 4 secondi dopo una schivata, Sblocca Hrowulf The Impenetrable in Spectacula Livello 6. *'Fortification': +20% Rigenerazione più veloce. *'Fortune of the Crowd': Probabilità Colpo Critico 30%, +30% Danni Colpo Critico quando il favore del pubblico è alto. *'Frenzy of the Crowd': +10% Danni, +2% Velocità Attacco, 5% Velocità quando il favore del pubblico è alto. *'Fury': +20% Danno, +4% Velocità Attacco quando la Salute è alta. *'Gambler's Profit': +4% Rigenerazione dopo una schivata. *'Gladiator's Panacea': +15% Danno quando ritornerà la Salute. *'Good Fortune': La possibilità dell'avversario di colpire con un Colpo Critico si riduce del 50%. *'Hammer Killer': +15% Danno, +5% Velocità, +7% Riduzione Danno, +10% Recupero Danni contro avversari armati di martello. *'Hardened Flesh': Resistenza Danno +5%. *'Headstrong': Resistenza Danno +25%. *'Heart of Canna': +10% Salute. *'Human Fortress': Completo recupero della Difesa dopo una schivata. *'Hurried Butcher': +4% Velocità Attacco. *'Ignore Pain': Quando il proprio gladiatore è colpito ha il 15% di probabilità di contrattacco. *'Impatient': Recupero +25% più velocemente dopo aver bloccato un attacco. *'Jupiter's Luck': +40% Statistiche globali, Danno extra dopo una parata, Danno ricevuto durante Second Wind. *'Jupiter's Might': +10% Danno. *'Keen Eye': +10% Danno quando la Difesa dell'avversario è bassa. *'Life on the Edge': Rigenerazione +75% di Salute ogni secondo quando la Difesa è bassa. *'Merciless': Difesa diventa illimitata quando la Difesa dell'avversario è bassa. *'Merits of Pride': +10% Danno quando la Salute è alta. *'Neptune's Assassin': +15% Danno, +5% Velocità, +7% Riduzione Danno, +10% Recupero Difesa contro avversari armati di lancia. *'No Missio': Recupero più veloce quando il proprio gladiatore viene atterrato. *'Pandora's Box': Parando l'avversario sposterà il favore della folla nel proprio gladiatore, Sblocca Wilhelm The Proud in Oscan Capua Livello 4. *'Pluto's Protection': Quando la Difesa è alta il proprio gladiatore diventa invulnerabile per 7 secondi. *'Protection of the Crowd': +15% Resistenza Danno, +10% Recupero Difesa quando il favore del pubblico è alto. *'Rabid Dog': +50% Probabilità Colpo Critico, +50% Danno Colpo Critico quando la Salute è alta. *'Resurrection': Guadagnare più Salute nella propria Second Wind. *'Roar of the Crowd': Rigenerazione +5% della Salute quando il favore della folla è al massimo. *'Shield Breaker': +15% Danno, +5% Velocità, +7% Riduzione Danni, +10% Recupero Difesa contro avversari armati di scudo. *'Showboat': +20% extra di favore della folla dopo un colpo andato con successo. *'Slave's Confident': La Difesa diventa illimitata quando la Salute è alta. *'Slave's Punishment': +10% Danno quando il favore della folla dell'avversario è bassa. *'Slimy Maggot': Blocca temporaneamente ogni tentativo di afferramento dell'avversario quando la Difesa è bassa. *'Slippery Grasp': Blocca ogni tentativo di afferramento per 8 secondi quando la propria Difesa è aperta. *'Swift and Hearty': Rigenerazione +2% dopo una schivata andata con successo. *'Swift Sandals': +5% Velocità. *'Thick Skull': +10% Difesa dopo aver sbloccato la spada e lo scudo in Extremus Livello 1. *'Torturer': Rigenerazione +5% di Salute ogni secondo quando la Salute dell'avversario è bassa. *'Toughened': Quando la Salute è bassa, Difesa diventa illimitata per 10 secondi. *'Tragic Blessing': Rigenerazione +8% di Salute quando la propria Difesa è aperta. *'Unfazed': Recupero +25% più veloce dopo essere colpiti da un attacco. *'Unshakable': Blocca ogni tentativo di afferramento per 5 secondi dopo una parata. *'Violent Retort': +15% Resistenta Danno per 5 secondi dopo una schivata andata con successo. *'Warrior's Panacea': +15% di ogni Danno ottenuto convertito in Salute. *'Warrior's Insurance': +25% Resistenza Danno per 4 secondi quando la propria Difesa è aperta. *'Wily Beast': Blocca ogni tentativo di afferramento per 5 secondo dopo una schivata. *'Wrath of the Brute': +10% Danni, +2% Velocità Attacco, +5% Velocità quando la Difesa è bassa. Arene da Combattimento Sono presenti sei differenti arene da combattimento ed ognuna con i propri gladiatori e Campioni, i diversi livelli sono dotati di maggiore ricompensa e rischio, sconfiggere il gladiatore leggendario lo rende disponibile per essere acquistato nei Ludus, ogni costo del Gladiatori Leggendario varia da 7 punti d'oro in su. Extremus *Ludus di Batiato. *Basso rischio, bassa ricompensa, facili avversari. *Richiede doppi pugnali per completarla. *Gladiatore Leggendario: Enomao impugnando la spada e lo scudo che ha usato per affrontare Teocoles nella serie. Mercatus *Piazza del Mercato. *Rischi, ricompensa e difficoltà di minuscola quantità. *Gladiatore Leggendario: Acolytus/Acerbytas, molto diverso dal personaggio apparso nella serie. Domus Nobilium *Questo Terzo Livello procura fama, soldi e mortalità. *Avversario 1 Livello: Tiberius Spada Lunga. *Avversario 2 Livello: Hamilmax The Smasher. *Avversario 3 Livello: Petrus Bloodtide. *Avversario 4 Livello: Valerian Swifthammer. *Avversario 5 Livello: Prosperus Goldenhammer. *Gladiatore Leggendario: Masone. Insulae *Le Fosse. *Alto rischio, Molti soldi, Alta fama. *Avversario 1 Livello: Otho The Savage. *Avversario 2 Livello: Iduna Twin-Fang. *Avversario 3 Livello: Ferox The Skull. *Avversario 4 Livello: Rohan The Barbaric. *Avversario 5 Livello: Lothar The Hills. *Gladiatore Leggendario: Ixion. Oscan Capua *La Vecchia Arena. *Medio livello di Denaro, Livello 4 di Fama. *Avversario 1 Livello: Wilhelm The Proud. *Avversario 2 Livello: Seighard The Heartless. *Avversario 3 Livello: Tacitus The Silent. *Avversario 4 Livello: Priscus Five-Fangs (Richiesto Livello 10). *Avversario 5 Livello: Vitalus The Leech (Richiesto Livello 11). *Gladiatore Leggendario: Crisso (Richiesto Livello 12) mentre indossa la stessa armatura con cui ha affrontato Teocoles nella serie. Spectacula *Richiesto Livello 10 di Fama per sbloccarlo. *Livello 4 di Denaro, alto livello di Fama. *Avversario 1 Livello: Hrowulf The Impenetrable. *Sfidante armato di tridente a due mani. *Sfidante armato di lancia e scudo. *Avversario 2 Livello: Remus Wolf Child (Richiesto Livello 11). *Avversario 3 Livello: Hannibal The Cannibal (Richiesto Livello 12). *Avversario 4 Livello: Severos The Hunter (Richiesto Livello 13). *Avversario 5 Livello: Baal (Richiesto Livello 14). *Gladiatore Leggendario: Spartacus (Richiesto Livello 15). Achievements Bugs *Un problema tecnico ha fatto in modo che il giocatore non fosse in grado di reclutare nuovi gladiatori, successivamente è stato corretto e se l'errore persiste è consigliato eliminare e reinstallare per eliminare l'inconveniete. *Il gioco non permetteva l'evoluzione dei vantaggi. *I server di Xbox non riuscivano a collegarsi o comunque molto lentamente impedendo ai giocatori di entrare nel gioco, molto probabilmente essendo un gioco nuovo è probabile che i server fossero pieni oppure altri server venivano aggiunti da mandare il gioco in offline ma comunque il problema dovrebbe essere risolto. *La versione del gioco Xbox si bloccava dopo le battaglie del Primus, durante il caricamento della schermata dopo i risultati. *Al momento dell'acquisto di gladiatori o elementi potevano scomparire e qualsiasi denaro speso non veniva restituito. *Se un giocatore chiudeva una partita online troppo presto entrambi i giocatori ricevevano un avvertimento e non è dato sapere se questa cosa era intenzionale. *Questo bug era molto raro ma quando dopo aver sconfitto Masone nella versione Xbox del gioco, il gioco si bloccava alla schermata di caricamento richiedendo il riavvio della console, quando il nuovo caricamento veniva effettuato il personaggio di Masone era sbloccato per l'acquisto ma comunque era necessaria la vittoria contro lui per completarlo ancora, il problema tecnico è ricorrente ma il motivo non è conosciuto. Galleria Spartacus_Legends_box_art.png 25520284_spartacus-legends-trofei-obiettivi-0.jpg spartacus-legends-f2p_4bbk.jpg spartacus-legends.jpg spartacus_legends-2234002.jpg spartacus-legends-02-600x300.jpg Note *Per la celebrazione del recente lancio del videogioco, la Ubisoft e Spartacus: Legends ha offerto una serie di T-Shirt ad estrazione e tutti possono vincerla registrandosi gratuitamente alla pagina Facebook della Ubisoft. *Le persone che acquistarono il gioco nella piattaforma PlayStation 3, il primo giorno incontrarono un problema tecnico che ha impedito loro di acquistare i gladiatori aggiuntivi, questo errore è stato risolto rapidamente la mattina seguente, a questi giocatori sono stati inviati con un messaggio 50 punti oro del valore reale di 5 dollari per l'inconveniente. *Ubisoft ha ufficializzato tramite un comunicato stampa l'inizio di tornei di Spartacus: Legends in Italia a partire dal 7 Ottobre 2013 a Milano per le piattaforme Xbox 360 e Playstation 3, gli incontri si svolgeranno dal lunedì alla domenica per diverse settimana allo scopo di eleggere il "Campione di Capua". Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Merchandise